You can't Leave Ferryport Landing, But yet you can go in the WOODS?
by The Potal
Summary: Mr. Canis was left for dead. Shriff of Notingham shot him. Now it is up to our fav Agent, Cooper, must save the day, again. But When Cooper is on his death bed, can Canis save the day? Or will the Big Bad Wolf win, yet again? * has some violence, begining may not seem to make sense now, but it will soon. SOOO PLEASE REVIOW!
1. Chapter 1

"Is he going to be alright?" Red asked, scared and weakly. I looked at her, sadly. Ever since the Big Bad Wolf had been gone, I feel more and more respople for her. I nodded. Cooper groaned, and I put my hand gently on his forehead. It was all covered in sweat. **_How did this happen?_**I wondered to myself. **_How did this all start?_**

**_ Three weeks eariler..._**

Whosh! The arrow whoshed by my head so closely, that I thought I was done for. Of all the bad guys, why was I always stuck with Nottingham? Prince Charming and I were running into the woods. The only thing that could save me from the Big Bad Wolf killing me from the inside, was gone, Relda was now wanted, and of course, on top of everything else, I was stuck with Prince Non- Charming. We kept running. Suddenly I fell with throbbing pain. As everything went black, I heard Charming screaming for me to get up and swords slashing togher.

Blackness. At first, I thought for **_sure _**that I was dead. That was until I felt and smelt blood. It was on my neck. I tried to brush it off, only to cut my hand. "What the?" I thought. I slowly opened my eyes. There was a burned and scared man, with his blood covered knife on my neck. I raised myself up a bit, until the knife was pressed against my neck so hard that it barly didn't cut me. "Who are you?" the man asked. I tried to speak, but the knife cut me every time I tried to. The man slowly lifted away his knife. I sat up, weak and in pain. A puddle of blood surrounded me. I looked behind myself. The sharp end of an arrow was inside my back.

So, there I was, weak and in pain. I knew I was going to die. The man looked down, appartly not been able to see the blood before, and put away his knife, as I drifted off to blackness. I would still thought I was dead, if it wasn't for the fire. Groaning quietly, I turned to see the burned and scared man sitting on the otherside of the fire. His hand were covered in dried blood. " The arrow's out," he said, showing me the arrow. I smiled. "Thank you." "Names Cooper." "Canis." Cooper nodded. "Where are we?" I asked, takeing a mostly black and shadowy parorama. "In what used to be Canda." "What? I never left Ferryport Landing. I can't! Where's Charming?" "You can't leave Ferryport Landing?" Cooper looked at me like I had lost my mind.

* * *

I awoke to a roar. Looking into the trees, I found Cooper. Suddenly a giant monster swallowed him. I growled. **_The man that had save my life, was now dead._** That's when I lost control of myself. The Big Bad Wolf got out.

**The Wolf ran though the forrest. The Wolf charged at the monster. The Wolf attacked. Hissing, snarling, and bitting, The Wolf fought. Suddenly, something made The Old Man Canis came to stay. And the Big Bad Wolf was gone.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cooper that Killed Wolf

I awoke to the smell of smoke. I slowly opened my eyes. Cooper stood ahead of me. In his hand, he held a glass jar with the Big Bad Wolf inside. "How did-""You talk in your sleep." I was resting beside a campfire. I nodded. Cooper looked me in the eye. "I appreciate what you did, but that wasn't me," he said. "What do you mean? Are you an Everafter?" Cooper looked at me strangely. "An Everafter is?" "A fairy-tale creäture, like myself." "So, I'm guessing you're the Big Bad Wolf?" "Sorta." I explained it to him. He did, after all, saved my life. "Well, no I'm not an Everafter, but I'm a Rowan graduate." "A what?"

**Charming**

Well, Mr. Canis is dead. I tried to help him, but Nottingham was certain to make sure Canis was dead. When Nottingham was finally gone, I wanted to do the proper thing and bury poor Canis. But he was gone. All that was left was a burned out fire and a puddle of blood.

**Canis**

We started to walk the following morning. (I was well enough then)


End file.
